streetfighterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Альтернативные костюмы Street Fighter V
Это список альтернативных костюмов в Street Fighter V. Издания Сезон 1 Each character has one alternate costume in the original Street Fighter V. Сезон 2 Some characters can have one nostalgia costume in the original Street Fighter V. Сезон 3 Some characters can have at least one crossover costume in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. Список альтернативных костюмов Эбигейл * Default * Story * Batte Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Mech ** Mech/Secret Акума * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Red Bull * CPT 2018 ** CPT 2018/Secret * Tokido Алекс * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Red Earth - Leo ** Leo/Secret Балрог * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Red Bull * "Mike-Like" * Mega Man - Guts Man * No Escape Бёрди * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * CPT 2018 ** CPT 2018/Secret Бланка * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Monster Hunter - Nergigante ** Nergigante/Secret Кэмми * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Capcom Pro Tour ** Capcom Pro Tour/Secret * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * School Uniform * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Dolls ** Dolls/Secret * Red Bull * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Cannon Spike ** Cannon Spike/Secret * Haunting Ground - Fiona ** Fiona/Secret * Resident Evil - Jill Valentine ** Jill/Secret Чан-Ли * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Red Bull BC One ** Red Bull BC One/Secret * B-GIRL ** B-GIRL/Secret * Red Bull * Capcom Pro Tour ** Capcom Pro Tour/Secret * Suzaku (Demon) * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Vacation ** Vacation/Secret * Pajamas ** Pajamas/Secret * Undercover Cop ** Undercover Cop/Secret * Red Bull * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Special Forces ** Special Forces/Secret * Training ** Training/Secret * Covert Operations ** Covert Operations/Secret * Wedding ** Wedding/Secret * Star Gladiator - June Lin Milliam ** June Lin Milliam/Secret * Darkstalkers - Morrigan ** Morrigan/Secret Коди * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Final Fight ** Final Fight/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Devil May Cry - Vergil Дхалсим * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Classic Э. Хонда * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Kappa/Halloween' ** Halloween/Secret Эд * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Devil May Cry - Nero ** Nero/Secret * Dalkstalkers - Demitri ** Demitri/Secret Фанг * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Mech ** Mech/Secret Фалке * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Breath of Fire II - Katt ** Katt/Secret Джи * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret Джилл * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Pyron Гайл * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * CPT 2017 ** CPT 2017/Secret * CPT 2016 Victor ** CPT 2016 Victor/Secret * SF 30th Anniversary ** SF 30th Anniversary/Secret * Red Bull * Forgotten Worlds - Nameless Super Soldier ** Nameless Super Soldier/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret Ибуки * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * SF 30th Anniversary ** SF 30th Anniversary/Secret * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Monster Hunter - Kirin (S) Armor ** Kirin (S) Armor/Secret Джури * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * School Uniform * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Darkstalkers - Lilith ** Lilith/Secret * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Mech ** Mech/Secret Каге * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * CPT 2019 ** CPT 2019/Secret * Asura's Wrath - Asura ** Asura/Secret Карин * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * SF 30th Anniversary ** SF 30th Anniversary/Secret * Red Bull * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Capcom Fighting All-Stars - Ingrid ** Ingrid/Secret Кен Мастерс * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Red Bull * CPT 2017 ** CPT 2017/Secret * Monster Hunter - Rathalos Armor ** Rathalos Armor/Secret * Devil May Cry - Dante ** Dante/Secret Колин * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Red Bull * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Resident Evil - Ada Wong ** Ada/Secret Лаура * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * Red Bull * Devil May Cry - Gloria ** Gloria/Secret * Swimsuit 2 ** Swimsuit 2/Secret Люция * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Summer ** Summer/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret М. Байсон * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * SF 30th Anniversary ** SF 30th Anniversary/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Red Bull * Ghosts 'n Goblins - Astaroth ** Astaroth/Secret * Classic * Psycho Miasma Менат * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Darkstalkers - Khaibit ** Khaibit/Secret * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Darkstalkers - Felicia ** Felicia/Secret * CyberBots - Devilotte Чарли * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Genbu * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Red Bull * Captain Commando ** Captain Commando/Secret * Cannon Spike Некалли * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Capcom Pro Tour ** Capcom Pro Tour/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret Поизон * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia * Summer ** Summer/Secret * Zombie/Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Devil May Cry - Lady ** Lady/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret Р. Мика * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Swimsuit * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Red Bull * Monster Hunter - Zinogre Armor ** Zinogre Armor/Secret * Professional 2 ** Professional 2/Secret Рашид * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * Red Bull * Viewtiful Joe ** Viewtiful Joe/Secret * Mega Man - Air Man ** Air Man/Secret Рю * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Red Bull BC One ** Red Bull BC One/Secret * B-BOY ** B-BOY/Secret * Red Bull * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * CPT 2017 ** CPT 2017/Secret * School Uniform ** School Uniform/Secret * Ghosts 'n Goblins - Arthur ** Arthur/Secret * CyberBots - Jin Saotome ** Jin/Secret * Mega Man - Mega Man ** Mega Man/Secret Сагат * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Classic "Street Fighter I" * CPT 2019 ** CPT 2019/Secret * CyberBots - Shade ** Shade/Secret Сакура * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * CPT 2018 ** CPT 2018/Secret * Swimsuit ** Swimsuit/Secret * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Mega Man - Roll ** Roll/Secret * Party Dress ** Party Dress/Secret Уриен * Default ** Default/Secret * Story ** Story/Secret * Battle Outfit 1 ** Battle Outfit 1/Secret * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Darkstalkers - Donovan ** Donovan/Secret ** Donovan/Secret 2 * Resident Evil - Albert Wesker ** Wesker/Secret ** Wesker/Secret 2 Вега * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Halloween ** Halloween/Secret * Red Bull * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Classic "Street Fighter II" Зангиев * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Holiday ** Holiday/Secret * Red Bull * Sporty ** Sporty/Secret * "The Geif" Зеку * Default * Story * Battle Outfit 1 * Nostalgia ** Nostalgia/Secret * Professional ** Professional/Secret * Red Earth - Kenji ** Kenji/Secret Кроссоверные костюмы Easter Eggs Alts In the loading screen, costume parts will remove by pressing any buttons. Description Trivia * Ibuki having Kirin Armor is rather odd, as one of her titles in Street Fighter X Tekken was "Armor Is For Wimps". Gallery Костюмы Эбигейла AbiCostumes.png|Abigail's costumes Abigail-Halloween.png|Halloween StreetFighterMechAbigail.PNG|Mech Abigail Костюмы Акумы SFV-AkumaStoryCostume.png|Akuma's Story Costume SFV-AkumaBattleCostume.png|Akuma's Battle Costume SFV-AkumaNostalgiaCostume.png|Akuma's Nostalgia Costume Akuma-Tokido.jpeg|Tokido Akuma-CPT2018.png|CPT 2018 Костюмы Алекса SFV-AlexStoryCostume.png|Alex's Story Costume SFV-AlexBattleCostume.png|Alex's Battle Costume SFV Alex Halloween Costume.jpg|Halloween costume Alex-Professional.png|Professional Alex-Holiday.png|Holiday 35079650-3750-46E1-BC7D-27A515034086.jpeg|Alex's Nostalgia Costume AlexLeo.jpg|Leo Костюмы Балрога SFV-BalrogStoryCostume.png|Balrog's Story Costume SFV-BalrogBattleCostume.png|Balrog's Battle Costume Balrog-street-fighter-ii-1511204819265 1280w.jpg|Nostalgia Costume Balrog Mike-Like Costume.png|"Mike-Like" StreetFighterGutsMan.PNG|Guts Man 11 rog01.jpg|Balrog's No Escape Costume Костюмы Бёрди SFV-Birdie-Story-Costume.png|Birdie's Story Costume SFV-Birdie-Battle-Costume.png|Birdie's Battle Costume SFV-Birdie-Halloween-Costume.png|Halloween Costume Birdie-street-fighter-alpha-1511204819266 1280w.jpg|Nostalgia Costume Birdie CPT 2018 Costume.png|CPT 2018 Костюмы Бланки SFV Blanka Costumes.png|Blanka's costumes Blanka-Holiday.png|Holiday 07_blankacos01.jpg|Nergigante Костюмы Кэмми CammyStory.jpg|Cammy's Story Costume CammyBattle.jpg|Cammy's Battle Costume SFV-Cammy-CPT-costume.png|Cammy's CPT Costume SFV Cammy Summer Costume.jpg|Cammy's Swimsuit Costume CammyGunSpikeCostume.png|Cammy's Cannon Spike Costume CammyChristmasCostume.jpg|Cammy's Christmas Costume CammyDollsCostume.jpg|Cammy's Doll Costume CammyHauntingGrounds.jpg|Cammy as Fiona Belli from Haunting Ground SFV Cammy Halloween Costume.jpg|Cammy's Halloween Costume 20 re01.jpg|Cammy as Jill Valentine from Resident Evil CammyNostalgiaCostume.jpg|Cammy's Nostalgia Costume CammySchoolCostume.jpg|Cammy's School Costume Костюмы Чан-Ли vs181004-011.JPG|Chun-Li in her story outfit, resembles a cop 42866D93-F873-4165-A179-F253C6E1EBBA.png|Chun-Li's Battle Costume SFV Chun-Li Capcom Pro Tour Costume.PNG|CPT 30 summer02.jpg|Chun-Li's Swimsuit costume SFV-Chun-Li-School-Uniform.png|School Uniform Chun-Li-Professional.png|Professional Chun-Li-B-Girl.jpeg|Chun-Li's B-Girl Costume Chun-Li-Nostalgia-Costume.png|Chun-Li's Nostalgia Costume Chun-Li-Vacation-Costume.png|Chun-Li's Vacation Costume Chun-Li-Pajamas-Costume.png|Chun-Li's Pajamas Costume Chun-Li-EX-Costume-01.png|Chun-Li's Undercover Cop Costume Chun-Li-EX-Costume-02.png|Chun-Li's Special Forces Costume Chun-Li-EX-Costume-03.png|Chun Li's Training Costume Chun-Li-EX-Costume-04.png|Chun-Li's Covert Operations Costume Chun-Li-EX-Costume-05.png|Chun-Li's Wedding Costume StreetFighterJuneLinMilliam.jpg|June Lin Milliam SFV Chun Li Morrigan Skin.jpg|Morrigan SFV Chun-Li’s Suzaku (Demon) Costume.jpeg|"Suzaku" costume Костюмы Коди Cody SFV Costumes.jpeg|Cody's costumes Cody-Holiday.png|Holiday Cody Travers (Vergil).jpg|Vergil Костюмы Дхалсима Dhalsim Story Costume.png|Dhalsim's Story Costume Dhalsim Battle Costume.png|Dhalsim's Battle Costume Dhalsim-Halloween.png|Halloween SFV-DhalsimClassicCostume.png|Dhalsim's Classic Costume Костюмы Э. Хонды EHonda-SFV-Costumes.PNG|E. Honda's costumes 10 hal02.jpg|Kappa/Halloween Костюмы Эда EdCostumes.jpg|Ed's costumes Ttwfestojawy.jpg|Story Costume 4df569452359ae4ea13cb571db3b10fa.jpg|Battle Costume Ed-School-Uniform.png|School Uniform EdDemitri.jpg|Demitri EdNeroDMC4Costume.jpeg|Nero Костюмы Фанга F.A.N.G Story Costume.png|F.A.N.G.'s Story Costume F.A.N.G Battle Costume.png|F.A.N.G.'s Battle Costume FANG-Halloween.png|Halloween DqIJiQrU0Ach9pA.jpg|Mech F.A.N.G. Костюмы Фалке Falke’s costumes.png|Falke's costumes Falke Professional costume.png|Professional Falke-Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Falke-Halloween.png|Halloween Falke-Holiday.png|Holiday StreetFighterKatt.png|Katt FalkeKattCostume.jpg|Katt Костюмы Джи SFV G Costumes.png|G's costumes Костюмы Гайла SFV-GuileStoryCostume.png|Guile's Story Costume SFV-GuileBattleCostume.png|Guile's Battle Costume Guile CPT 2017 Costume.png|CPT 2017 Guile-Halloween.png|Halloween StreetFighterNamelessSuperSoldier.PNG|Nameless Super Soldier Костюмы Ибуки StreetFighterKirin.PNG|Kirin Ibuki Sporty.jpg|Ibuki in her sport outfit File:20171202011427 1.jpg|Ibuki in her swimsuit. Ibuki story.png|Ibuki in her story outfit Ibuki Nastalgia Alt.jpg|Ibuki in her nostalgia outfit (hidden) Ibuki vs nash Battle.jpg|Ibuki vs nash in one of her alternate battle outfit colors. Ibuki battle default.jpg|Ibuki in her battle outfit (Default Color) Ibuki-School-Uniform.png|School Uniform SFV-Ibuki-Sporty-Costume.png|Sporty Costume (Default Color) IMG_20170825_170242.jpg|Ibuki's Nostalgia Costume 19_sfcostumes06.jpg|Ibuki's Akane Yagyu themed outfit. Костюмы Джури Sfv-juri-alt-costumes.jpg SFV-JuriStoryCostume.png|Juri's Story Costume SFV-JuriBattleCostume.png|Juri's Battle Costume SFV Juri Halloween Costume.jpg|Halloween Costume SFV Juri's Christmas Costume.jpg|Christmas Costume SFV-Juri-School-Uniform.png|School Uniform Juri-Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit IMG_20170825_170256.jpg|Juri's Nostalgia Costume JuriLilithDarkstalkersCostume.jpeg|Lilith DqIJtv3U0AAVd1W.jpg|Mech Juri Костюмы Каге KageCostumes.png|Kage's costumes KageCPT2019.jpg|CPT 2019 SFV Kage-Asura.jpeg|Asura Костюмы Карин Karin Story Costume.png|Karin's Story Costume Karin Battle Costume.png|Karin's Battle Costume Image street fighter v-32362-3120 0001.jpg|Swimsuit Costume SFV Karin's Christmas Costume.jpg|Christmas Costume Karin-Sporty.png|Sporty Karin-Professional.png|Professional SFV-Karin-Nostalgia-Costume.jpeg|Nostalgia Costume Karin-Ingrid.jpg|Ingrid Костюмы Кен SFV-Ken-Story-Costume.png|Ken's Story Costume SFV-Ken-Battle-Costume.png|Ken's Battle Costume SFV Ken's Christmas Costume.jpg|Christmas Costume Ken-CPT2017.png|CPT 2017 KenDanteDMC4Costume.jpeg|Dante StreetFighterRathalos.PNG|Rathalos Костюмы Колин KolinCostumes.jpg|Kolin's costumes 09 kolin05.jpg|Story 09 kolin06.jpg|Battle 09 kolin07.jpg|Nostalgia Kolin-Holiday.png|Holiday Kolin-Sporty.png|Sporty Kolin-Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Kolin-Halloween.png|Halloween KolinAdaWong.jpg|Ada Wong Kolin Professional Costume.png|Professional Костюмы Лауры Laura Story Costume.png|Laura's Story Costume Laura Battle Costume.png|Laura's Battle Costume SFV Laura Summer Costume.jpg|Swimsuit Costume SFV Laura's Christmas Costume.jpg|Christmas Costume Laura-Sporty.png|Sporty LauraGloriaDMC4Costume.jpeg|Gloria/Trish SFV-Laura-Swinsuit-2-costume.png|Laura's Swimsuit 2 Costume Костюмы Люции Lucia-SFV-Costumes.PNG|Lucia's costumes Костюмы М. Байсона SFV-M.Bison-Story-Costume.png|M. Bison's Story Costume Sfv-M.Bison-battle-costume.png|M. Bison's Battle Costume SFV-M.Bison-Halloween-Costume.png|Halloween Costume ClassicBison.jpg|Classic Bison StreetFighterAstaroth.PNG|Astaroth M-Bison-Psycho-Miasma.png|Psycho Miasma Костюмы Менат Menat SFV costumes.png|Menat's costumes Menat-School-Uniform.png|School Uniform Menat-Holiday.png|Holiday Menat-Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit MenatFelicia.jpg|Felicia StreetFighterKhaibit.PNG|Khaibit Menat Professional Costume.png|Professional StreetFighterDevilotte.PNG|Devilotte Костюмы Чарли SFV-Nash-Story-Costume.png|Nash's Story Costume Sfv-Nash-battle-costume.png|Nash's Battle Costume SFV Charlie Nash Halloween Costume.jpg|Halloween costume SFV-Nash-School-Costume.png|Nash's School Costume SFV Nash Genbu Costume.jpeg|"Genbu" costume StreetFighterCaptainCommando.PNG|Captain Commando Костюмы Некалли SFV-Necalli-Story-Costume.png|Necalli's Story Costume SFV-Necalli-Battle-Costume.png|Necalli's Battle Costume SFV Necalli Halloween Costume and in V-Trigger Mode.jpg|Necalli's Halloween costume (on the right) and in V-Trigger Mode (on the left) Necalli CPT 2016 Costume.png|CPT 2016 Костюмы Поизон Poison-SFV-Costumes.PNG|Poison's costumes 10 hal03.jpg|Zombie/Halloween 17 poison01.jpg|Lady Костюмы Р. Мики SFV-R.Mika-Story-Costume.png|R. Mika's Story Costume SFV-R.Mika-Battle-Costume.png|R. Mika's Battle Costume SFV R. Mika Summer Costume.PNG|Swimsuit Costume SFV-RMika-School-Costume.png|R. Mika's School Costume R.Mika-Professional.png|Professional R. Mika Professional 2 costume.png|Professional 2 StreetFighterZinogre.PNG|Zinogre Костюмы Рашида Rashid's Story Costume.png|Rashid's Story Costume Rashid's Battle Costume.png|Rashid's Battle Costume Rashid-Sporty.png|Sporty Street fighter 5 rashid air man mega man.png|Air Man StreetFighterViewtifulJoe.PNG|Viewtiful Joe 01_rashidcos01.jpg|CPT 2019 Костюмы Рю SFV-Ryu-Story-Costume.png|Ryu's Story Costume SFV-Ryu-Battle-Costume.png|Ryu's Battle Costume SFV Ryu Halloween Costume.jpg|Ryu's Halloween costume Ryu-B-Boy.jpeg|Ryu's B-Boy Costume SFV-Ryu-School-Costume.png|Ryu's School Costume Ryu-CPT2017.png|CPT 2017 StreetFighterArthur.PNG|Arthur StreetFighterJinSaotome.PNG|Jin Saotome RyuMegaman.jpg|Mega Man Костюмы Сагата SFV Sagat Costumes.png|Sagat's costumes Sagat Classic Costume.png|Classic Costume SagatCPT2019.jpg|CPT 2019 StreetFighterShade.PNG|Shade Костюмы Сакуры SFV Sakura’s Costumes.png|Sakura's costumes Sakura-CPT2018.png|CPT 2018 Sakura-Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Sakura-Holiday.png|Holiday SakuraRoll.jpg|Roll SFV-Sakura-Party-Dress-Costume.png|Sakura's Party Dress Costume Костюмы Уриена SFV-UrienStoryCostume.png|Urien's Story Costume SFV-UrienBattleCostume.png|Urien's Battle Costume Urien-Gill-Halloween.png|Halloween UrienAlbertWesker.jpg|Albert Wesker StreetFighterDonovan.PNG|Donovan Костюмы Веги SFV-Vega-Story-Costume.png|Vega's Story Costume SFV-Vega-Battle-Costume.png|Vega's Battle Costume SFV Vega Halloween Costume.jpg|Vega's Halloween Costume Vega-Professional.png|Professional Vega Classic Costume.png|Vega's Classic Costume Костюмы Зангиева Zangief Story Costume.png|Zangief's Story Costume Zangief Battle Costume.png|Zangief's Battle Outfit SFV Zangief's Christmas costume.jpg|Christmas Costume Zangief-Sporty.png|Sporty SFV Mech-Zangief Costume.jpeg|Mech Zangief TheGief.jpg|The "Gief" Костюмы Зеку SFV Old Zeku Costumes.png|Old Zeku's costumes SFV Young Zeku Costumes.png|Young Zeku's costumes Zeku-Professional.png|Professional ZekuKenji.jpg|Kenji Miscellaneous SFV 30th Anniversary Costumes .png|SF 30th Anniversary costumes SFV-2020-Olympics-costumes.jpeg|Athletic Uniforms SFV-Red-Bull-Costumes-2.jpeg|New Red Bull Costumes Video All NEW RedBull COSTUMES - Street Fighter V|Red Bull costumes